Entre dos mundos
by ochx10
Summary: Mi vida era normal hasta que él la cambió por completo.
1. Chapter 1

**Mi vida ha sido relativamente normal, una familia unida, y bueno según dicen he sido buena hija.**

**Mi sueño siempre fue estudiar en Inglaterra y mi papá Charlie logró ayudarme, claro mis notas también influyeron, me voy en dos semanas, mis amigos me están organizando una despedida.**

**Mi mamá Sue, es buena madre, mi padre y ella son perfectos juntos, por ellos creo en el amor eterno; mi experiencia con los chicos.. m.. nada bien, pero no necesito a ninguno para vivir, ni que mi vida dependiera de uno.**

-Bella, vamos, es hora de la fiesta.

-Si ya voy...

-Bella ven pronto recuerda que no te veré por mucho tiempo.

-Ya voy Jake.

-Lista podemos irnos...

-Ok, te ves...diferente.

-Gracias, me veo bien?

-Muy bien...

-Jake!

-Soy tu amigo, pero antes de eso soy un hombre.

-Maneja.

-De acuerdo, oye te extrañaré..

-Y yo a ti, prometes que no te meterás en problemas?

-M.. soy un buen chico, nunca me meto en problemas.

-Si eso dices...

-Los Isabela Swan.

-No te molestes, te creo, bien?

-Ok, estarás bien allá?

-Eso espero.

-Cuando me necesites llámame.

-Lo tendré en cuenta, gracias Jake.

-De nada, bien llegamos, baja.

-Bella!

-Hola chicos.

-Bien tenemos bebidas adulteradas quieres una?

-No Jessi.

-Ok, y una soda la aceptas?

-Claro Mike.

-Iré por una.

-Gracias.

-Sabes Bella te envidio.

-No digas eso Jessica.

-Oye tu podrás conocer Inglaterra y posiblemente encuentres a tu príncipe azul, mientras yo seguiré esperando a que Mike se de cuenta que lo quiero.

-Ya verás que pronto eso sucederá.

-Chicas bailemos tú también Bella.

-Bien.

-Yo..

-Bella!

-Ok.

-Despejen la pista de baile que etas chicas la harán brillar.

- Angela, no exageres.

**La fiesta terminó y regrese a casa, esa noche me sucedió algo extraño: lo vi, era él...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Desperté repentinamente y vi que alguien estaba a mi lado, sólo me fue posible ver su sombra... eso me inquietó un poco, pero lo tome como un mal sueño o algo parecido...**

-Bella es hora!.

-Si papá ya bajo, bien ahora a vivir tu sueño.

-Buenos días.

-Hola princesa, te voy a extrañar.

-Y yo a ti mamá Sue.

-Eh.. yo te iré a dejar.

-Ok, vámonos entonces.

-Yo no voy porque.

-Ya sabemos que no te gustan las despedidas adiós, cuida a Charlie.

-Si Bella, adiós me llamas al llegar.

-Claro.

-Bella, tienes cuidado, te voy a extrañar.

-Adiós Bella.

-Adiós chicos.

-Bien Bella cuídate.

-Tú también Jacob, es hora, adiós.

-Señoritas sus habitaciones son estas.

-Hola serás mi compañera.

-Si eso parece, soy Alice.

-Yo soy Bella.

-Un gusto.

-El gusto es mío.

-Bueno, no sé que dices, pero ¿te parece si salimos a conocer?

-De acuerdo.

-Te advierto que me vuelvo loca con las compras.

-Creo poder soportarlo.

-Ok.

**La tarde con Alice fue amena, ella era una chica muy divertida, sólo que llegué exhausta, pues no paramos ni un momento Alice me llevó a un sin fin de tiendas de ropa y de zapatos, disfruté mucho el paseo.**

-Hola!

-Hola cariño, ¿cómo te fue?

-Bien, disculpa no pude llamarte, salí con una amiga y se me fue el día completo.

-¿Amiga?, ves que no eres tan tímida.

-Si ella es muy buena, claro ¿y papá está bien?

-Si un poco angustiado, pero bien.

-Ok, te dejo porque estoy que caigo de sueño, buenas noches.

-Bien, buenas noches.

**Al día siguiente comenzó el curso, mi primer clase fue maravillosa era sobre historia mundial, la segunda sobre economías, al final del día nos fuimos a descansar, bueno con Alice como compañera de habitación no era fácil hacerlo, ella pasaba hablando con Jasper, su novio, vaya que estaba enamorada, además me pasó hablando de todo lo que se le ocurría no sé cómo hacía para mantenerse despierta por tanto tiempo, al final terminé durmiéndome, ya no pude más.**

**El tiempo fue pasando y el curso finalizó... me despedí de Alice, pero ella prometió que pronto llegaría.**

-Hola hija, ¿cómo estuvo todo?

-Bien... fue genial.

-Oh Bella!

-Hola Sue!

-Pero que bien te ves al parecer el viaje te hizo bien.

-No exageres.

-Bella!

-Hola Jake.

-Soy yo o estás un poco más linda.

-Jake!

-Ves tengo razón, hasta Jacob lo dijo.

-Ok...

-Hola Bella!

-Hola Mike.

-Hola Bella.

-Hola.

-¿Quieren un refresco?

-Por favor.

-Cuenta! ¿conociste a algún inglés sexy?

-Vi a muchos, pero de conocer, no Jessi.

-Ah qué mal!

-Estando allá y no pudiste conocer a ninguno!

-Estoy de acuerdo con Angela.

-Oigan! estamos nosotros aquí.

-Lo sabemos, pero ustedes ya rayan!

-Ah si? no cualquiera puedes ser tan atractivo como yo.

-Si claro Ben.

-Sus refrescos.

-Gracias.

-Discúlpenme.

-¿Quién es?

-Hola Alice!

-Hola Bella, ¿todo bien?

-Si y ¿tú llegaste bien?

-Claro!

-Ya te estoy extrañando.

-Lo sé...

-Mala!

-Es broma, yo a ti igual.

-¿Cuándo vendrás?

-No lo sé, si Edward!, disculpa es mi hermano.

-Oye no me lo presentaste!

-No él no estaba cerca.

-Ah..

-Edward ya te lo dije, Bella te hablo luego, cuídate.

-Si bye.

-Jaja.. si silencio.

-¿Qué están tramando?

-Nada...

-Bella debo irme te veré luego.

-Bien Jake, te veo luego.

-Pues creo que deberíamos irnos mañana es día de clases.

-Si Angela tiene razón, hasta mañana Bella.

-Adiós Bella.

-Buenas noches Bella.

-Adiós chicos hasta mañana.

-Si iremos a la Push.

-Saben yo...

-No digas que no Bella tienes que ir cierto Jessica?

-Si!

-Ok..

-Bella!

-Si..?

-Ah.. él es Edward... se mudaron esta semana, mira ellos son sus hermanos, todos son adoptados, su padre es Carlisle un doctor muy apuesto, la rubia es Rosalie, él que la acompaña Emmet su pareja, él es Jasper, la chica es..

-Alice!

-Si.. es ella.

-Bella!, hola él es Jasper..

-Hola.

-Hola soy Bella, pero que sorpresa!

-Te dije que nos veríamos pronto, ven te presentaré a mi familia.

-Yo...

-Vamos...

-Ok.

-Chicos ella es Bella.

-Hola soy Emmet.

-Un gusto.

-Soy Rosalie.

-Un placer.

-¿Y Edward?

-Se fue.

-Bien después lo conocerás.

-Si, adiós y mucho gusto.

-Adiós.

-Alice es una tonta estuve a punto de..

-No lo digas Rosalie..

-Lo sentiste Emmet.

-Así es.

-Ok, Bella te veré luego.

-Bien.

-A la salida nos vemos para ir a la Push.

-Ok.

-Tomen sus muestras...

-Buenos días.

-Pase señorita Swan, el señor Cullen está sólo trabaje con él.

-Si, hola, soy la amiga de Alice tu hermana.

-Si, toma..

No sé pero él me estaba evitando no hablaba sólo me mostraba lo que debíamos observar y escribir, al terminar la clase salió corriendo, lo encontré tratando de cambiar de clase pero no pudo, se fue furioso, él era extrañamente atractivo, sus ojos marrón me habían idiotizado por completo...

-Bella!

-Hola Jake.

-Viniste con tus amigos?

-Si.

-Esta playa es poco visitada y menos por ellos.

-¿Quienes?

-Los enemigos de la tribu, los chupasangre.

-M...

-Bien, verás los chupasangre eran temidos por los jefes de la tribu porque ellos asesinaban a todos aquellos que se les placía, para satisfacer sus necesidades, pero para poder vivir juntos se hizo un tratado el cual decía que se dividirían el territorio.

-Ah, entiendo, nos acompañas?

-No, debo ir con papá.

-Bella!

-Voy chicos, adiós Jake.

-Adiós.

-Hola regrese.

-Hola Bella, ven a comer Charlie salió acompáñame a cenar.

-Bien.

-Hola Alice.

-Hola.

-No sé pero creo que no le agrado a tu hermano.

-No digas eso.

-Bueno es que en la clase de biología se comportó extraño.

-Edward es raro...

-Si ya lo noté.

-Bye, Bella.

-Bye.


	3. Chapter 3

-Hola hermanito!

-Hola Alice.

-Mira debo decirte que Bella no es tonta y ya noto que algo está pasándote, y sé que es difícil, pero trata de ocultarlo.

-Ok lo haré aunque es difícil estar cerca de ella... es tan..

-Lo sé, no tienes que decirlo.

-Bien, creo que puedo hacerlo.

-Hola mamá.

-Hola Bella, ¿cómo estás?

-Bien... sólo que hay un chico..

-Aja.. ¿qué tanto te gusta?

-Pues no sé, él es raro... trata de evitarme.

-Oh no! eso no lo creo, quizá es tímido.

-No lo sé mamá.

-¿Todo bien con Charlie?

-Si, ¿y tú?

-Bien extrañándote claro.

-Yo también te extraño, sabes que la hermana de él es Alice.

-La chica que conociste en Inglaterra!

-Así es.

-¿Y ella que te dijo con respecto al comportamiento de su hermano?

-Que él suele comportarse de esa manera.

-Lo ves!

-Si... creo que es superstición.

-Si Bella eso es.

-Ok mamá te dejo.

-Bien princesa cuídate te amo.

-Tú también, yo igual.

No sé... Edward no se comporta de esa manera por nada ¿qué oculta?, trataré de descubrirlo.

-Bien jóvenes mañana está la excursión no lo olviden, ahora veremos...

-Hola Bella, disculpa si mi comportamiento te ha incomodado, pero estos días no he estado nada bien, y bueno mis modales sufren trastornos por esa razón.

-Ok, sólo espero que mis sospechas no sean ciertas.

-¿Cuáles?

-Olvídalo.

-Dime... te lo suplico, es que no me es posible descifrar tus pensamientos.

-¿Descifrar? ¿eres lector de mentes?

-M... suelo acertar.

-Bueno como no puedes usar tu poder conmigo te lo diré, creo que no te agrado.

-No.. eso nunca, por el contrario yo trato de conocerte, por que tú..

-Señor Cullen, preste atención.

-Si señor.

**Mientras la clase continuaba yo estaba aún más confundida él parecía sufrir con mi presencia, pero a la vez parecía que la disfrutaba, él era tierno, tarde en descubrirlo, pero él sentía algo por mi, o me estaba ilusionando, cuando hablaba conmigo era como si sólo fuéramos nosotros dos los únicos en ese lugar él me hacía sentir tan bien...**

-Bella...

-Si.

-¿Estás bien?

-Claro.

-Perfecto, porque me estabas preocupando, pensé que algo malo te sucedía.

-Cálmate no moriré, solamente estaba divagando.

-Ya lo veo.

-Si que estás mal.

-Lo sé.

-Te veo mañana...

-Si.

**Cuando lo abracé lo sentí tan frio y rígido, fue extraño... Edward me encantaba.. era rara su manera de ser pero su preocupación hacia mi era.. maravillosa nunca nadie se había interesado tanto por mi como él, él quería protegerme... lo que me gustaba aún más...**

-Hola Jake.

-Hola Bella.

-Quería que me hablarás un poco más sobre las historias de vampiros.

-Claro.. bueno, su alimento principal la sangre humana, aunque algunos también consumen la animal, pero los que optan por ella son los vampiros más antiguos, se dice que los vampiros tienen poderes que diferencian a unos de otros, tienen fuerza y son fríos, bueno eso es lo que yo sé, pero ¿por qué el interés?

-Es curiosidad, tú la provocaste por la historia de aquel día.

-Ah.. eso.

-Si..

-Bueno Bella te veré luego.

-Gracias Jake.

-De nada.

**Lo que Jacob me contó me dejo con más dudas que debía de aclarar...**

-Hola Alice.

-Hola Bella.

-Edward.

-Bella.

-¿Son amigos?

-M...

-Si hermana.

-Qué bien!

-Así que le hablas a Edward..

-Si Jessica él es...

-¿Te gusta?

-No.. Angela, él sólo me agrada.. aunque es apuesto.

-Hola chicas.

-Hola..

-Bella ¿me acompañas?

-Claro, las veo después.

-Bien.

-Verás yo quiero que confies en mi.

-¿Por qué? -Bella quiero que me permitas protegerte.

-No te entiendo... ¿por qué?

-Sólo déjame hacerlo.

-De acuerdo.

-Gracias.

-Bien...

**Al regresar de la excursión Edward me llevo a casa y note que sus ojos habían cambiado de color.. no dije nada, pero me puse a investigar sobre vampiros y... todo loq ue encontré coincidía con él... debía saber si era cierto... por lo que me propuse preguntarle sobre esto...**

-Edward sígueme.

-Ok, Bella.

-Sé lo que eres.

-Ah si..

-Si...

-Di lo que soy...

-Eres... un vampiro.

-Si soy el asesino perfecto, soy un monstruo... si Bella eso soy..

-No.. yo sólo quería saber si era cierto.

-Lo es, deberías alejarte de mi.

-No...!

-No eres fuerte, ni veloz cómo podrás estar segura conmigo.

-Sé que lo estaré tú me protegerás tú lo dijiste.

-Bella... tu sangre me atrae de manera especial, y no sé si podré controlarme, no quiero lastimarte.

-Te controlarás, Edward tu me gustas... me haces sentir especial, no me dejes por esto, sé que lo harás... te amo..

-Bella... no! no puedo arriesgarte, no puedo hacerlo ahora, me entiendes?

-Claro.

-Verás esto es un secreto, así que agradecería mucho tu discreción.

-Nadie lo sabrá por mi.

-Gracias, bueno te mostraré algo, sube.

-Bien.

-Confía en mi.

-Si confío en ti.

-Agárrate fuerte.

**Toda la tarde pasamos saltando de árbol en árbol, Edward me habló de su familia... y bueno no habló mucho nos veíamos, tenía tantas ganas de besarlo... pero debía esperar..; a decir verdad me daba un poco de miedo que deseara tanto mi sangre, pero confiaba en él... Edward me había cambiado por completo... ahora comprendía porque te comportas como tonto cuando amas a alguien... pues yo lo estaba viviendo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Si, ese día fue maravilloso, no culminó como yo deseaba, pues no hubo beso, pero estar con él era suficiente.. al llegar a casa Charlie me tenía una sabrosa hamburguesa. la comí y al terminármela fui a mi habitación, me acosté, cuando estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos una brisa se hizo sentir, era Edward, me beso en la mejilla... y es lo último que recuerdo...**

-Hola Bella, afuera te esperan.

-Hola papá, ¿quién?

-Sal y verás.

-Ok...

-Hola Ed...! Jake, hola..

-Hola, veo que no soy a quien deseas ver...

-Oh.. no es eso Jake, tú siempre serás una de esas personas a las que siempre querré ver.

-Ok, te creo, pero dime con quién me confundiste?

-Con...

-Creo que conmigo.

-¿Tú?

-¿No es así Bella?

-Edward!, si Jake, él no miente al decir eso.

-Bella... tú no puedes... no debes... ¡aléjate de ella Cullen!, es una advertencia.

-¡Jacob! yo elijo con quien quiero y con quien puedo estar, no tú.

-Bella no entiendes!

-Claro que si.

-Si es lo que quieres, adiós Bella.

-Lo siento Jake..

-Hola Bella, perdón por incomodar a tu amigo.

-Hola Edward, no hay nada que disculpar, así que me llevarás a la escuela?

-Si lo aceptas.

-Claro.

-Vamos, sabes anoche estabas muy inquieta, ¿tuviste pesadillas?

-No... por el contrario, eran sueños hermosos.

-Perfecto, estuve a punto de despertarte, pero no quería interrumpir tu descanso.

-No te preocupes, puedes despertarme. eso si, hazlo cuando sea necesario, es que me cuesta dormir..

-Bien, llegamos, espera, concédeme el honor de abrirte la puerta.

-De acuerdo...

-Es gracioso.

-¿Qué Edward?

-Los pensamientos de todos ellos.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno, se preguntan qué pasa con nosotros, las chicas qué vi en ti, los chicos lo afortunado que soy al tenerte a mi lado, otros simplemente dicen que por fin encontré compañía.

-Ah.., es extraño esto, suelo pasar desapercibida.

-Pues ahora es diferente.

-Si, con Edward Cullen a mi lado si lo es...

-Estar contigo me hace ser diferente, Bella.

-Tú me haces muy feliz.

-Bella!

-Alice.

-Pronto será tu cumpleaños, así que me parece buena idea que lo celebremos en nuestra casa, te parece Bella?

-Claro.. sería bueno, así conocería a tu madre y a tu padre.

-Ok, los dejo, contrólense tortolitos.

-Alice...

-Soy tu hermana es mi deber molestarte y Bella es mi amiga así que también puedo hacerle esto.

-Como digas Alice.

-Bye chicos...

-Bella, podemos hablar?

-Si Jake...

-Bella no vayas con él...

-Edward, por favor.

-Bien.

-Disculpa, por como me comporte esta mañana, pero no me gusta que estás con Cullen.

-Jacob, ya hablamos de él y..

-Lo sé, pero.. si tú supieras lo que realmente es... sé que te alejarías.

-Exactamente porque sé quien es, lo amo... no me importa su naturaleza, sino sus sentimientos, y ya no insistas más, te lo pido como favor.

-Bella...

-Por favor.

-Bien.

-Gracias.

-Adiós Bella, cuídate, no vaya ser que al vampiro le de por chupar tu sangre.

-Jacob!

-Bye...

-Deberías hacerle caso, cuídate de mi.

-Edward, te he dicho que contigo me siento segura y así es, no sé qué le pasa a Jake.

-Es evidente, él está celoso.

-Lo dudo.

-De acuerdo..

-Jake... no...

-Bueno es tu amigo, tú eres quien lo conoce.

-Si..

-Bella... no quiero lastimarte... no quiero dañarte alejándote de él...

-Tú no me lastimas, por el contrario me haces sentir completa, Jake, él comprenderá...

-¿Cómo puedes hacer esto con alguien que no es un humano, con alguien que es un monstruo?

-Porque sé que sin él no puedo vivir, y sé que no es lo que él cree ser sino alguien mejor... te amo...

-Bella... eres mi razón de existir... te amo...

Ese fue el momento más especial.. él se atrevió a besarme.. lo disfrute tanto aunque sólo fue un instante, pues temía lastimarme...

-Perdón por arruinarlo...

-No... fue maravilloso Edward.

-¿No me mientes?

-Jamás...

-Confiare en ti entonces.

-Ok.

-Descansa Bella.

-Si prometes estar aquí toda la noche.

-M... no lo sé.. ¿debe ser toda la noche?

-Si, todo o nada.

-Acepto.

-Te amo...

-Bella... no..

-Sólo uno.

-Bien...

-Ves no paso nada.

-Por suerte.

-Intentaré dormir.

-Está bien.

Realmente él me había cambiado...

**(Años atrás).**

-Charlie...

-¿Qué te sucede ahora?

-Ven.

-Isabella, espera un segundo a papá.

-Papi no discutas más con mamá.

-Sólo hablaremos... te amo cariño..

-Dijiste que no irías!

-Sólo será un día sabes que pescar me relaja.

-Si... claro, veo que ya no nos importa estar juntos, y he pensado que si sólo pasamos discutiendo lo mejor es que os separemos.

-Si... tienes razón, sólo que para Bella será difícil.

-Ella es fuerte y sé que lo comprenderá.

-Es lo que espero, bueno y ¿cuándo debería irme?

-Cuando tú quieras.

-Le pediré a Bill que me ayude.

-Bien.

-Papi no dejes a mami.

-Cariño papi no me está dejando.

-No amor, es sólo que.. bueno...

-¿No se aman?

-No, no es eso es sólo que debemos separarnos.

-Bien... así no pelearan más, está bien.

-Bella, sabes que te amo.

-Y yo a ti papi...

-Bella, cariño perdón...

-No importa mami... los amo.

**Si por esta y por otras razones no creo en el amor eterno..**


	5. Chapter 5

-Hola Alice.

-Hola Bella, pero que hermosa te ves...

-Hola Isabella.

-Hola Emmet, Rosalie.

-Hola Bella soy Esme.

-Hola un gusto, veo que Edward no mentía al decir que usted es muy bella.

-Gracias.

-Hola, así que eres la chica que mi hijo Edward ama, soy Carlisle, bueno aunque ya debes saber mi  
nombre.

-Hola señor Cullen.

-Dimen Carlisle.

-Como guste.

-Hola... Bella..

-Hola Jasper.

-Bueno hemos preparado unos platillos italianos, no sé si te gustarán.

-M.. supongo que si Esme.

-Dudo que Bella quiera eso.

-Edward por qué no dejas que tu chica elija.

-Rosalie...

-Me voy...

-Disculpen pero al parecer mi novia está mal, perdón Bella.

-No te preocupes Emmete, bueno puedo probar esto?

-Claro..

-Hmmm... está rico...

-Bella está mintiendo no soy Edward, pero lo sé.

-Di la verdad Bella no te comeremos...

-Bien.. pues está un poco salada.

-Ok, si es que no sabía si era suficiente.

-Al parecer no eres buena cocinera amor...

-Gracias Jasper...

-Ves aún sigues viva.

-Emmet... deja a Bella.

-Vamos ella comprende, ¿cierto?

-Si.

-Bueno nos disculpan, pero me llevaré a Bella.

-Traten de ser silenciosos.

-No te preocupes Emmet, no somos como ustedes...

-M... eso no lo dudo...

-Compermiso.

-Propio Bella.

-Me disculpo por si Emmet te incomodo.

-No,no lo hizo, veo que ustedes son una familia unida.

-Pues Carlisle y Esme son quienes se encargan de ello y que a pesar de todo, nos respetamos en cierta manera.

-Edward... ¿me haces un favor?

-El que desees...

-Promete que jamás me dejarás.

-Bella...

-Prometelo, es que no podría vivir sin ti.. eres todo para mi...

-Lo prometo... te amo...

-Gracias... te amo...

-¡Edward y Bella! Carlisle, les habla, no entro porque temo ver algo no deseado.

-Pasa Alice.

-Ok, Carlisle, bueno fue idea de Emmet, quieren aprovechar el clima para poder jugar.

-Bien diles que en un momento bajamos.

-Ok.

-Jugar?

-Si, jugar beisball, es que aprovechamos los truenos.

-Bueno entonces le hablaré a Charlie.

-Claro.

-Hola papá llegaré tarde a casa pues Alice me ha invitado a ir de compras.

-Está bien, yo me quedaré en la estación, al parecer un extraño animal asesino a un chico.

-Ok, suerte, te veo en la noche.

-Si ten cuidado.

-Claro, listo, bajemos.

-¿Listos?

-Yo si...

-Entonces vamonos.

-Y llegamos, Bella preparáte para ver perder a Edward.

-Eso está por verse Emmet...

-Bien hagamos los equipos, Jasper desde luego que va conmigo.. Edward,Bella, ¿jugaraás?

-Claro.

-Bueno, ya que Alice eligió quedamos Esme, Emmet, Rosalie y yo.

-Carlisle ven veamos quien servirá.

-Ok...

-Bien chicos a jugar.

-Edward batea tu.

Claro...

-No se preocupen yo la atraparé.

-Lo dudo Emmet.

-¿Listo hijo?

-Si Carlisle.

El juego inició Edward golpeó fuerte la pelota Rosalie y Emmet no pudieron atraparla antes que Edward completará la carrera, bueno todos golpearon fuerte la pelota excepto yo... al parecer el equipo de Carlisle iba ganando...

-Bien hecho amor...

-Soy tu hombre nena...

-Asi es... Emmet...

-Vamos aún no perdemos.

-Alice tiene razón, vamos sigue jugando Emmet...

-No te enojes Edward... veamos si puedes con esto...

-Vamos Edward!

-La... tengo!

-Lanzala Rosalie!

-Muy tarde...

-Ok, es mi turno.

-Esta si la atrapo.

-No Emmet, mi chica es muy ruda.

-Gracias Jas...

-Aqui va...

-¿Es de ustedes?

-Si...

-Bueno caminabamos por aqui y atrape esto.

-Muy amable, soy Carlisle Cullen, esta es mi familia.

-Que cortez es...

-Soy Laurent, él es James y ella es Victoria, ¿les importa si jugamos?

-No bueno, algunos de ellos ya se iban.

-Claro... bueno, entonces...

-Humana... compartela...

-James!

-Su sangre es... deliciosa...

-Edward llevate a Bella.

-Bellla, perdón... no debi... sube... debemos irnos...

-Edward calmate.

-Bueno creo que nosotros también nos iremos, James,Victoria.

-Bella debemos..irnos lejos...

-¿Por qué?

-James es un vampiro quecuando le atrae cierto tipo de sangre no la deja escapar, te seguirá Bella, pero yo te protegeré, por el momento debo sacarte de Fork, para él es un tipo de juego imparable deberé quemarlo... debo destruirlo...

-¿Y Charlie?

-Él estará bien, sólo que debes pensar qué le dirás para irte.

-Ok...

-Yo te esperaré aqui, Emmet vendrá pronto.

-Bella.. no me dejes...

-Lo siento, pero ya no quiero estar aquí, mamá ya sabe y...mientras tanto estaré en un hotel que ella me recomendo, bye Charlie.

-Bella, por favor.

-¡No Charlie!

-Vamonos...

-Bien Emmet viene atrás.

-Ok.

-Bella perdoname... no debí aceptar...

-Edward no lo sabia...

-Pero te expusé...

-Edward... calmate todo estará bien.

-Si Alice, ok, iremos a casa Carlisle y los demás nos esperan.

-Ok.

-Bueno llevaré a Bella lejos, necesito...

-No Edward tú no puedes ir con ella James sabe que no la dejarías.

-Si tienes razón Carlisle, pero...

-Jasper y yo la cuidaremos.

-Gracias, Esme y Rosalie ponganse esto así despistaremos a James.

-Yo no lo haré.

-Rosalie, Bella es parte de la familia ahora debemos cuidarla.

-Bien.

-Bella estarás bien, yo te veré después... Bella te amo...

-Te amo... Edward...

-Cuídenla, ella es mi razón de existir.

-Claro, bueno James y cualquiera de nosotros somos dificiles de destruir...

-No quisiera tener que asesinarlo, pero está perjudicando a mi familia...

-Jasper no hay cuidado nosotros somos más que ellos además al parecer Laurent no los apoya.

-Bueno vamonos.

-Adiós Bella...

-Adiós Edward...

-Rosalie frota más.. eso está mejor... James no tardará en descubrir que es una trampa, pero les daremos tiempo para huir...

-Hijo todo saldrá bien.

-Gracias Esme...

-Llegamos Bella.

-Ok.

-Ire por bebidas.

-Está bien amor, trae café.

-Ya lo sé.

-Bella todo estará bien nosotros te protegeremos.

-Gracias Alice, sólo que temo que algo malo suceda.

-Aqui están las bebidas...

-¡Alice!

-¿Qué ves?

-James, ya se dio cuenta que Bella no está allá, cambio su rumbo.

-Edward, ¿está bien?

-Si todoslo están, James no los vio.

-Edward, Esme, Rosalie, Emmet y Carlisle, vendrán pronto.

-Disculpenme un momento.

-Claro.

-Hola, ¿mamá?

-Bella! cariño.

-Mamá estoy bien.

-Si eso lo sé es sólo que tu madre no lo estará si tu no vienes.

-¡Deja a mi madre!

-Lo haré si vienes sola a un lugar muy especial, tu escuela de vallet.

-Ok, lo haré, pero dejarás ir a mi mamá.

-Si.. no tardes y si veo a alguien más tu mamá experimentará una muerte lenta...

-Iré.

-Te estaremos esperando.

-¡Alice!

-¿Qué es eso?

-No lo sé, Alice lo dibujó.

-Es la escuela a la que asistía a clases de vallet.

-James está cerca.

-Si..

-Bella esa escuela, ¿dónde está?

-Está aqui.

-Talves James se vaya, mis visiones pueden cambiar.

-Claro..

-Jasper, ven conmigo, ¿Bella te importa si te dejamos un momento sola?

-No... está bien yo estaré aqui.

-Ok, si sucede algo me llamas.

-Si Alice.

-Bien, no salgas Isabella.

-No Jasper.

-De acuerdo.

-¡Bella!

-¡Mamá!

-Hola Bella... veo que eres demasiado ingenua.

-Ella no está aquí.

-No... bueno está en ese video...

-Eres... un maniaco.

-Lo sé... tú eres tan apetitosa... no sé cómo Edward se controla... ah y hablando de él, tome esto presatado para grabar estos momentos, así Edward verá lo frágil que eres...

-No!

-¡Dile cómo duele!

-Edward no!

-Si sólo hubiera sido fuerte y te hubiese convertido no estarías sufriendo, dile lo que sientes...

-Bella...

-Oh...ya veo llegas antes de lo esperado, pero sólo...

-Bella perdón...

-Eres rápido pero no tan fuerte...

-¡Ah...! Edward!

-Te arrepentirás James.

-No...

-Edward...

-No él no puede... está ocupado... mira cómo sufre tu adorada humana...

-Bella...

-¡Dejalo!

-No... esto está interesante... si, eres muy rápido... pero no eres más fuerte que yo...

-Mira...

-¡Ah!

-Edward... dejalo nosotros no encargaremos...

-Bella, no...

-Hijo debes decidir si permitirás la transformación, piensa rápido está perdiendo sngre.

-No... no lo permitiré..

-Entonces debes extraerle el veneno

-No podré la mataré...!

-No lo harás, debes hacerlo.

-Bien...

-Para Edward, es suficiente, la matarás... recuerda quién eres... hijo basta!, bien...

No recordaba muy bien lo que habia sucedido, veía a Edward extrayendo mi sangre, veía imagenes borrosas de un cuerpo quemado, Alice, Jasper, Emmet y Rosalie lo estaban matando... Carlisle y Edward estaban conmigo, yo no sentía la pierna, sólo recuerdo como algo me recorría el cuerpo en mi interior... sentía un infierno en mi cuerpo... lugo de eso... desperté...

-Hija, ¿estás bien?

-Mamá, si lo estoy, Edward...

-Él ha estado contigo no se ha movido, pero al parecer el sueño lo venció...

-Claro, ¿qué me sucedió?

-Al parecer Edward llegó a buscarte a un hotel, pero discutieron tú saliste furiosa, corriendo, topezaste y caiste por las esaleras y caíste en una mesa de vidrio...

-Charlie, ¿está bien?

-Si le hable para decirle lo que habia sucedido.

-Ok...

-Bien hija saldré por un momento.

-Si está bien.


End file.
